


Darts and Contradictions

by burntcopper



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:12:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntcopper/pseuds/burntcopper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mystery that is Wes, by Gunn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darts and Contradictions

Gunn's sitting in the pub, feeling out of place. It's a place built for homesick Brits and nostalgic Americans. All wood and strangely patterned carpet in the corners, with extra brass fittings. Wes gripes about it being not quite right, something to do with there being too many tv screens and too well-lit and spacious to be a proper pub. Not to mention the gripes about the beer. He's tasted Wes' version of beer. Got a new respect for your average pansy-assed Brit's alcohol capacity. Wes often says American beer is grain flavoured fizzy water, and if this is what the boy was raised on, guess he's got a point.

For all the tv screens and wrongness of the place, him and all the other transplanted Brits get drawn here like it's a magnet.

Gunn's gaze flicks over to where Mr. Perfect Aim is fleecing the gullible at darts. One way to get easy money. Still, he doesn't get a sport which Wes says you have to be at least halfway out of sobriety land to play properly. Once, for his sins, Wes made him watch a tape of some darts championship. Beer-bellied guys with a beer and cigarette in one hand, dart in the other. Homer Simpson the European version. Still, the perfect aim's come in handy a few times on cases. Enough to keep his butt still in existence.

A girl comes up to Wes, Gunn fights down the urge to growl 'mine'. Englishman's a big draw for everyone with sense. Gorgeous, great body, as nice an ass as he's ever seen, clean limbs, blue eyes you could drown in - Gunn's caught himself going under at completely the wrong moment too many times for comfort - and the accent's a turn-on for a lot, he knows that. Never understood it himself. The voice itself, on the other hand, even when it's being snippy - especially then - can get him hard in under ten seconds. Maybe there's some way to visibly brand him with a neon sign that says 'Property of Charles Gunn'.

Nah. Wouldn't work. Take that boy out, spend most of the night in a clinch, and you still got the legions of admirers wanting a touch. Gunn's got a sure-fire remedy for when they get a bit too enthusiastic; nuzzle that spot on his neck that turns him to putty, add a strategic grope, and sure enough, you get a 'Home, Now!' demand, that always gets him grinning like a fool. Some nights they can't even make it to the truck, let alone either's place.

Gunn's not the sort to roll over in bed and wonder how he got this guy. Wes is there, he ain't leaving, he chose Gunn over everyone else. Simple. Wes is *his*.

Still wonders about the mass of contradictions that is his man. How he can look so frail but have the strength to wield an axe like he does. So clueless sometimes but have the biggest brains Gunn's ever seen. Be so clumsy and awkward anywhere near Cordy and Angel, or anyone during the day job, but behave and move like the kind of guy everyone can't take their eyes off in a club. Closest description he's got for the latter is that Stuart guy in the Brit version of Queer As Folk, which Wes loves. When Gunn thinks back to the first time he met Wes, there'd have been no way he'd have thought Wes could be like that. Contradiction that is Wes.

Gunn's planning on having a lot of fun figuring it out. But first he's going to get his congratulatory kiss from a Wes on cloud nine from winning his darts match.

END


End file.
